The field of this invention relates to manufacturing of wallpaper and more particularly to a new and novel design of wallpaper wherein a different color pattern is produced in a vertical direction with the different colors blending into one another forming no visually observable break from one color to the next.
It is common to apply colors to a wall within an office or residence. Common forms of wall coverings are paint and wallpaper. Wallpaper has been manufactured in the past in various colors and in various patterns. Wallpaper is normally sold in certain widths, such as twenty-seven and fifty-four inches, and also in a certain length, such as sixteen to fifty feet in a roll.
The conventional method of manufacturing the wallpaper is to pass a strip of the basic paper (vinyl or fabric), known as the ground, through a machine which produces the color, pattern or design that the machine is preset to form. The design can be printed on the ground and in some cases it is painted on the ground.
In painting of a colored pattern on the ground it is common to orient a series of paint spray nozzles directly above the ground in a preset, spaced apart manner. As the ground is moved through the machine, the nozzles are activated which then causes the desired painting pattern to be produced on the ground. Any colored pattern which is to be produced is limited by the movement of the ground through the machine. In other words, if it is desired to produce a striped pattern, the striped pattern is usually limited to vertical stripes since the spray nozzles are fixed and the relative movement between the nozzle and the ground is in alignment with the direction of movement of the ground through the machine. This happens to be parallel to the elongated axis of the ground which will result in a vertical stripe when the resulting wallpaper is placed on the wall.
In the past, it has been known to make an effort to have different colors of wallpaper blend into each other, though creating different regions of color, the colors overlap and blend or shade into each other creating a variegated, cloud effect. Again, because of the inherent moving of the ground through the machine, the different colors are limited to generally oriented stripes which do not have visually observable, well-defined edges separating one color from the other.
Blending of colors to create a smooth transition from one color to another is desirable and tend to create a very soothing effect for many people. However, the locating of generally vertical stripes can be very unsettling. Therefore, the smooth peaceful appearance obtained in the blending of the different colors is lost because of the creation of the vertical type stripes.
In any room it has been found that if colors were blended so that the portion of the wall directly adjacent the ceiling was one color, and as you went lower on the wall blended into a second color, and as you still went lower on the wall, possibly blended into a third or more colors, that this type of color pattern has a general peaceful soothing affect. Also, this type of color arrangement could work very well with accessories in a room and also with the floor covering. However, prior to the present invention, there was no way to purchase a wall covering which could achieve this end. The only way that a room could be colored in this manner would be by hand painting the room. This is inherently very expensive due to the labor involved, therefore, not available to the general public.